


Back For More

by hunters_retreat



Category: RPS, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, First tattoos, Kane is a tattoo artist, M/M, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Tattoo Kink, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Kane shook his head, buttoning his pants and pulling his shirt on,  Jared smiled over Jensen’s shoulder, looking into the mirror.  “Remind me again why didn’t we do this before?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back For More

 

 

It didn’t happen at all like he thought it would.  They’d had it all planned out, the designs in hand, the artist picked out, the appointment made and kept.  Somewhere between stepping through the door and the moment Jared got done, something had changed.

Everything had changed.

The tattoo artist, Chris Kane, had him strip out of his shirt and sitting in the chair with a charming smile and an easy going manner.  He’d lost the coin toss after all so it was only fair that he went first.  Jensen sat across from him in a chair turned backwards, arms resting on the back as the first needle pierced Jared’s skin.  He closed his eyes, focused on his breathing until he could get adjusted to it.  When he had it under control, when the pain was just a buzz in his head and not anything more, he turned his eyes to his best friend.

Jensen’s eyes were on his shoulder where Kane worked the ink into his skin but his breath was shallow, his eyes wide when he looked back up to meet Jared’s gaze.  He’d seen Jensen like that, living in each other’s pockets the way they did it was hard to keep from interrupting something at some point, but he’d never seen his best friend looking at him like that. 

He stared at Jensen and Jensen stared back and Jared could feel his own heart racing, his breath coming in short gasps.  He lost time, caught in the jade green gaze until a sharp slap to his back pulled him away. 

“You’re done man,” Kane said, standing up and walking back to his equipment. 

Jared stood up, trying hard to ignore how hard he was and how much he needed to take the edge off.  Ignoring how he was aching because his best friend was watching him get a tattoo.  He walked over to the mirror and took a deep breath to settle himself before he could look at the design.  The skin was red, angry around the edges and Kane came up, smiling at him in the mirror.  “Look good?”

“Yeah,” Jared said with a laugh before looking back at Jensen.  “What do you think?”

“Yeah,” Jensen answered, his voice still slightly breathless.   “My turn, right?”

Kane laughed.  “Sure.  Let me get him bandaged up and we’re good to go.”

It only took a few minutes to get the bandage on then Kane went over to the door and looked out for a minute, saying something to the man at the front desk.  He shut the door behind him and smiled over at them as Jensen and Jared took opposite seats.

Jared let himself relax in the chair, though it seemed to be harder to sit on this side of the needle than the other.  He knew he was being stupid, that Jensen wanted the tattoo as much as Jared had wanted his, but he didn’t want anything to hurt Jensen and it was gonna hurt.

Kane seemed to sense it as he took a seat next to Jensen.  He looked at the design already drawn on Jensen’s skin and then back at Jared.  “You’re not gonna deck me are you?”

Jensen looked back at Kane and then at Jared.  Jensen laughed as he looked at the artist, “He’s all bark and no bite.”

“If you say so,” Kane said, pressing the needle to his skin.

Jensen’s eyes locked on Jared’s as the pain hit.  His eyes widened and his hands gripped the chair tightly.  He took a deep breath and let it out, the same way Jared had at the beginning.  It was fascinating to watch.  He couldn’t see the design as it was inked, but he knew it by heart.  It was the same as his after all, different coloring but the same circle of fire they’d come through together.  There was a lot of meaning to them both in that depiction. 

When he brought his eyes back to Jensen’s, he licked his lips and saw the way Jensen’s eyes tracked the movement. 

“Jesus,” he groaned softly. 

Yeah, so there had always been this thing between them that could go this way but they’d never really acknowledged it, never tried to force something to happen.  They’d always known if it did, it did.  If not, they still had this amazing friendship. 

Only at that moment, watching Jensen, he had no doubt what was gonna happen next.  He was already moving closer and as Kane pulled back to wipe at the tattoo, Jared leaned closer, breathing into Jensen’s ear.

“So fucking hot watching you like this,” He said softly.   Jensen gasped at the words and Jared turned his head slightly, letting his lips drag against his friend’s cheek, stubble catching in a fascinating way against his skin.  “Are you as hard as I was Jen?” he asked.  “I bet Kane wouldn’t say a thing if I dropped right here Jensen, opened up your jeans and took you into my mouth,” he pulled back enough to look at the tattoo artist who had gone incredibly still when he started talking and realized that Kane wasn’t about to stop him. 

He winked at the artist and then licked his lips again.  “Hell Jen, I think he’d help.”

Jensen dropped his head into the chair but he closed his eyes and kept them closed for the rest of the tattoo.  It didn’t stop Jared from hearing the way his breathing changed as Jared’s hand brushed over his knee and up his thigh or when Kane’s hand wiped away at the new tattoo, then trailed lightly over his back. 

Jared watched Kane work and the more he watched, the more he wanted to touch.  Considering how turned on he was by it all, he was amazed he’d been able to keep his hands to himself.  Self-restraint wasn’t something he was well known for.

When Kane sat back for the last time and wiped at the edges of the tattoo again, he gave Jensen the same smack on the back he’d given Jared.  “Time to take a look,” he said, standing up to take care of his equipment.

Jensen went to the mirror, moving a little stiffly Jared was pleased to note, and stared at his shoulder.  “It’s awesome,” he said, awe coloring his voice.

Jared came up behind him, his eyes blown wide with lust and he pressed up against his friend’s back, looking at him through the mirror.  “You like it?” Jared asked softly.

Their eyes met in the mirror and Jared felt a rush from it all.  He gripped Jensen’s hip with one hand, the other moving to the front of his jeans, pressing against the bulge there. 

“Jared,” his voice was breathless but it wasn’t a protest.  Jensen turned his head to the side and when Jared leaned closer, Jensen’s hand came up, pulling him into a desperate kiss.   

He pulled Jensen back harder against him, his fingers digging into his hips as he tasted the man in front of him.  He raised his hand up, stroking Jensen through the denim and running his fingers across the button, ready to pop it.

“Don’t mind me any,” the voice pulled Jared back, reminding him of where he was.  Kane was right there beside them, his hands carefully caring for the new tattoo on Jensen’s shoulder.  Jared looked up into the mirror again and caught Jensen’s eye, tilting his head just slightly at the tattoo artist.  Years of working so close together had taught them to read each other and Jensen didn’t say anything in return, but when Kane’s fingers pulled away from the bandage, Jensen grabbed his wrist before he could turn away.

“I don’t know about Jared, but it felt a little like you were offering something on that chair.”

Kane’s smile widened as stepped a little closer to Jensen.  “Wasn’t sure how your bulldog would take a third party.”

Jared reached over, tangling his fingers in Kane’s hair before pulling him in, crushing their lips together.  Jensen turned while Jared was wrapped up in the tattoo artist and began running his hands down Jared’s chest, nails grazing lightly over his nipples and Jared gasped into Kane’s mouth.  Kane pressed up into it and Jared didn’t try to stop the moans as he felt Jensen’s fingers at the button of his jeans.

“Your boy ain’t patient,” Kane laughed into his mouth and Jared threw his head back, laughing as Kane nipped at his neck.

The zipper was tugged down and Jared looked down to see Jensen kneeling, sliding Jared’s pants down to pool at his feet.  Kane stepped back and he was pulling his tee-shirt over his head, revealing an elaborate series of designs covering his chest and half sleeves on each arm. 

Jared kicked out of his flip-flops and his boxers and jeans were lost in the corner.  Kane was working his pants down as Jared pulled Jensen up, pressing him back against the wall, moving in slowly to see the anticipation and need in Jensen’s eyes.  He thought the first kiss would be all desperation and they would settle into something slower, but it wasn’t like that at all.  He needed Jensen, needed to be inside that fucking amazing body in any way he could.  His tongue fucked into his best friend’s mouth and Jensen moaned for it like he was dying for it. 

He felt Kane beside him again and Jared smiled into Jensen’s mouth.  He knew what he wanted and he pulled back, turning Jensen in front of him as he looked over his shoulder to the tattoo artist.  “He’s a little overdressed, don’t you think?”

He saw Kane’s smirk and then the other man was dropping to the ground.  Jensen moaned as Jared heard the sound of a zipper.  Jared bit at the nape of his neck and then he across the room at the other mirror and groaned at the sight of Kane, wrapping his mouth around Jensen’s cock.  Fuck, all that long hair draped around him, Jensen’s head thrown back as one of Kane’s hands stroked up and down, meeting his lips and back again as his cheeks hollowed out. 

He saw what he needed right there on the table beside him, looked at Kane and knew the man had left it there on purpose and he left Jensen for a moment to grab it.  He bent over as he came back, pulling Kane back by his hair to crash their lips together, tasting Jensen’s precome on his tongue and delving his mouth until there was nothing left of it.  He felt Jensen’s hand in Kane’s hair then, felt him pulling him back to his cock and when he stood up Jensen’s eyes were dark with need.

“So fucking hot,” Jared said into his ear as he came up to stand behind him again.  “Always fucking wanted this,” he confessed in a whisper, “wanted to feel you around my cock, wanted to fuck you so hard you couldn’t even think of coming without me.”

“Fuck, do it,” Jensen’s voice was gravel deep.

Jared set the jar close as he dipped his fingers in, coating them liberally before bringing his hand down to Jensen’s ass, circling and teasing, letting his fingers ride up and down that dark cleft until Jensen was pressing back into him, body begging for it.  He pushed in with one finger, Jensen’s body hungry for him already. 

“God, Jared, more.”

He slid a second finger in just as quick, this time giving him time to adjust before he started sliding his slicked fingers in and out.  By the time he had three fingers in him, Jared was hard enough to pound nails but Jensen’s mouth kept him going.

“Come on Jare, one more.  Fuck need it, need you to fuck me.  Give it to me Jared, come on,” he didn’t take it easy, couldn’t make himself slow down as he fucked a fourth finger into him, opening him up and getting him ready for his cock.

“Jesus fuck,” he heard Kane.  He looked up at the mirror and saw his hands working on Jensen’s cock, his teeth biting at the skin on his hip.

It was all he could take.  He fucked hard into Jensen a few more times, then pulled his fingers out, Jensen moaned at the loss of contact.  He grabbed for the jar again and slicked up his dick, then grabbed the wheeled chair that Kane had been using earlier, sliding it across the floor as he sat on it. 

“Come on Jen,” he said as the chair stopped behind him.  He grabbed Jensen’s hips with one hand, guiding him, while the other steadied his cock at Jensen’s entrance.  Jensen slid back onto him and Jesus fuck he’d never felt anything so perfect in his life. 

Jensen was straddling his legs as he adjusted to Jared, his back to Jared’s chest, Kane crawling in between their knees to lick at Jensen again.

“Oh fuck!”

Jared grabbed his hips and started an easy rhythm, one they could all follow along with, but it didn’t take long after that.  He pumped his hips into his lover, watched in the mirror to see the way Jensen’s cock disappeared into Kane’s mouth and the way Kane was jerking himself off desperately as he sucked Jensen off.

Jensen’s whole body went still and he saw Kane pull back, saw his hands work Jensen as he came in thick strips across Kane’s chest.  His body clenched tight around Jared and his fingers pressed into Jensen’s hips hard enough to bruise as he fucked up into that tight heat twice more before he was filling Jensen full of his come. 

Jensen’s head fell back onto Jared’s chest and Jared pulled his head to the side, biting at his lips, kissing away the sting of it until they were both stilled, both gentled and the kissed were soothing and calm, not desperate and needy. 

When Jensen finally pulled away, moaning as Jared slipped from his body, Jared looked down to see Kane, sitting back on the floor, his thighs coated in his own come.  The smile on his face was mischievous and charming as hell.  Damn, if he wasn’t sure he was already fallen in love with his best friend, he’d just drown in that smile.  Instead, he dropped to his knees, kissing the other man senseless.

When he finally came back for breath, he looked up to find Jensen already half dressed, though watching the whole thing with an amused smile on his face. 

“I’m pretty sure the man has other clients today Jared,” Jensen said as he pulled his tee-shirt carefully over his head.

“Hell, think I might need to cancel.  Not sure I can stand upright the rest of the day.”

“Good think you have this stool,” Jared said, patting it softly as he offered Kane a hand up off the floor.

“Yeah, I’m sure that’ll help.  Jesus Christ I’m gonna get hard every time I even look at that stool,” Kane said as he reached for his clothes.

Jared laughed but grabbed his own clothes and started to pull himself together.  When he was finally sliding his shirt on, he looked over to see that Kane had managed to get his jeans pulled up before Jensen had pushed him up against the mirror, lips and tongues teasing one another.

Jared moved up behind Jensen, bit the back of his neck lightly and pulled him away from Kane.  Kane’s eyes were glazed over again and Jared wanted to reach out to that hair and just keep messing him up more, but Jensen was right and they really shouldn’t get the man fired.

As Kane shook his head, buttoning his pants and pulling his shirt on, Jared smiled over Jensen’s shoulder, looking into the mirror.  “Remind me again why didn’t we do this before?”

“The tattoo or the fucking?”

“Both.”

Jensen laughed, letting his head fall back on Jared’s shoulder as he did.  “All good things come to those who wait Jared.”

Kane opened the door for them and Jensen went out first, waiting for him as Jared stopped one last time to smile at Kane.

“Thanks for everything,”

“You’re welcome.  Come on back anytime.”

Jared could see the heat in his eyes, knew that the man meant it and he looked at Jensen for confirmation before he leaned a little closer.  “We’ll be back, don’t worry about that,” he said with a grin.  “We’ll definitely be back for more.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> written for the[](http://spn-moresomes.livejournal.com/profile)[spn_moresomes](http://spn-moresomes.livejournal.com/) [Moresome Meme](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_moresomes/19842.html) prompt for [](http://cynicl.livejournal.com/profile)[cynicl](http://cynicl.livejournal.com/)


End file.
